Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, written as Bermuda △ in Japanese version and Korean version (バミューダトライアングル Bamyūda Toraianguru), are a clan from the nation of Magallanica that consists of mermaid idols. They center around returning their own rear-guards back to hand to call them again to reuse their effects or activate effects upon being returned to the hand and renewing the battle formation without retiring any rear-guards, or in this case field construction. Bermuda Triangle was also the first clan given an extra booster set that was completely centered around them. Emi Sendou and Mai Tobita use this clan in the anime. Sets containing Bermuda Triangle cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Dazzling Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Divas Duet (35 black & white cards) Races Shared Races *Mermaid Sub-clans *Duo *PR♥ISM List of Bermuda Triangle cards Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell (Mermaid) *Comical Rainie (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Costume Change, Alk (Mermaid) *Dolphin Friend, Plage (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Gran Pasturn, Syanon (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Night Wing, Dungrilo (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwanee (Mermaid) *Duo Tropical Healer, Mejelda (Heal) (Mermaid) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) (Mermaid) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro (Mermaid) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) (Mermaid) Grade 1 *Apprentice Idol, Karen (Mermaid) *Blazer Idols (Mermaid) *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana (Mermaid) *Duo Beast Ear, Loulou (Mermaid) *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Myne (Mermaid) *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl (Mermaid) *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace (Mermaid) *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural (Mermaid) *Duo Promise Day, Colima (Mermaid) *Duo Shiny Tone, Chicora (Mermaid) *Fresh Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Library Madonna, Rion (Mermaid) *Mascot Lady, Oria (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Elly (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Felucca (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Mermaid) *Mirror Diva, Biscayne (Mermaid) *Navy Dolphin, Amur (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perle (Mermaid) *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmurk (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure (Mermaid) *Sweets Harmony, Mona (Mermaid) *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia (Mermaid) Grade 2 *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Sana (Mermaid) *Duo Far Marine Chateau, Thames (Mermaid) *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya (Mermaid) *Duo Magical Mike, Charlene (Mermaid *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone (Mermaid) *Duo Toybox, Menam (Mermaid) *Duo White Crystal, Ricca (Mermaid) *Girls' Rock, Rio (Mermaid) *Intelli-beauty, Loire (Mermaid) *Intelli-idol, Melville (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Flute (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perla (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia (Mermaid) *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Mermaid) *Shiny Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Snow White of the Corals, Claire (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Aqua (Mermaid) Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Princess, Lena (Mermaid) *Costume Idol, Alk (Mermaid) *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato (Mermaid) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily (Mermaid) *Duo Lady Canocie, Salinas (Mermaid) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Mermaid) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine (Mermaid) *Duo Temptation, Reit (Mermaid) *Duo True Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Planet Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile (Mermaid) *Rainbow Light, Carine (Mermaid) *Shangri-La Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Shining Singer, Ionia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Ceram (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Flores (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) Trivia *Drive Quartets are the idols that always connected each other. *In the Jounetsu-ism ending of the anime, the deck the viewer uses when shuffling decks with Aichi is a Bermuda Triangle deck. The deck shows Mermaid Idol, Flute, Top Idol, Aqua, Top Idol, Riviere, and finally Top Idol, Pacifica. *As many Bermuda Triangle units return to the hand, which also can be characterized as "disappearing", it may relate to the real-life Bermuda Triangle, a region famed for a high number of ship and aircraft dissapearances. *This is one of the two clans to use only one kind of race (in this case, Mermaid). The other being Megacolony. Category:Bermuda Triangle